Secrets
by theloserlaura
Summary: Niam fic. After the Up All Night tour feels are brought to the surface only to be kept a secret until there is no more time left and the truth has to be spoken
1. Chapter 1

*****I am so sorry if any of the slang or language is off. You can tell I am not from the UK and have no one helping with the speech and slang im just going by ear. But if there are an correction don't hesitate to tell me. I would like to have the speech and slang correct. oh ya dont own one direction (obviously) or anything of the sort.*****

Time was drawing near and the crowd was growing louder, you could hear them from back stage. Liam was standing just behind the curtain looking out at the restless crowd getting more hyped every second they waited. He looked over and watched as Harry laughing at something Louis had said, Zayn was getting last minute touches on his stage makeup after Harry and Louis smacked him with a towel attempting to ruffle his perfectly placed hair. Liam encountered an empty feeling, there was something missing from this picture something very important, Niall. He looked around but saw his friend no where.

"Hey" he said catching no ones attention "HEY" he shouted to the other boys "Where is Niall we are about to go on?"

They all looked around and just shrugged. What good where they if they didn't even know where the missing band member was. Liam rolled his eyes and walked away from where he had been standing to go look for the Irishman. As he turned the corner going into the next room he almost tripped on Niall, who was just sitting in the hall with his head in his hands. Niall didn't even look up, to lost in thought to care who had almost fallen over him. He didn't even move until he felt the boys breath near his ear.

"Are you ok Nialler?" getting Niall to finally look up

"Ya I just can't believe in a few days all this will be over, it all happened so fast and I don't know if I really want it to end" he finally mumbled.

"It will be ok this is only the beginning, things are only going to go up from here, we will be back in no time doing all this again" Liam tried to comfort him. He draped his arm around Niall' shoulder prompting the boy to roll his head into the crook of Liam's neck, somewhere that seemed to be the perfect spot for Niall's head. They sat like that for what seemed like hours with Liam just playing with the fabric of Niall's shirt sleeve and the Irish boy sitting their with his eyes closed. Soon enough the silence was broken when Harry came bounding in screaming.

" ! WHERE ARE YOU-uvhbijnk" as he ran and tripped over both of them. "Get you arse up we gotta go." They all got up and walk out on stage to a roaring crowd and blinding lights.

They all came running off after the final number sweaty and slightly out of breath from the jumping around they just did before sprinting off stage. They all ran into each other getting into a group hug, no one talking for several moments.

"Boys I'm proud of what we have done and how we have done it together. You are my best mates" Zayn said to the group. Their entire crew walked into the room clapping their hands and start to clap all of them on the back and congratulate them on another job well done. All five boys went their separate ways to change into their normal cloths before getting on the bus. Niall was the first on the bus and he took the time to snag his favorite seat on the leather couch set up on the bus, took off his hat as he yawned and stretched arching his back. Zayn was the next to enter the bus come straight over sitting next to Niall and snatching his had off his head teasing the boy. Niall was to tired to care and let him have it, killing the fun for Zayn, he got up mumbling about how everyone is so serious now and walked over to turn on the t.v. Liam was the next one in and he had Danielle in tow with her arms wrapped around his waist and him looking down at her smiling with a glow that lit up his whole face. As he entered the bus he looked over and saw Niall letting his smile linger on his loved Danielle and Liam but the sight of them just made him feel even more down. Liam unwrapped himself from Danielle and walked to the fridge and got out a cupcake he had hidden for himself earlier in the day. He walked over to Niall with the cupcake out in his hand as an offering. Niall quickly snatched it knowing the window of giving of food can be small and take it while you can. He looked up at Liam through his eyes lashes with a big smile on his face. Liam looked down at him with a satisfied look on his face.

"Giving a cupcake up to him ehh. What did you do to him that would make you do that?" Zayn asked from the seat in front of the t.v where he had parked himself flipping through channels.

"No he is just down about the end of the tour and we can't have our Nialler down in the dumps can we?" Liam responded never looking away from Niall. Niall then eyed the cupcake as he licked his lips and then swiftly shoved the whole thing in his mouth at once making his cheeks puff out to make room. Everyone on the tour bus laughed at his face as cupcake was threatening to explode out of his mouth. Liam flopped down next to Niall and wrapped his arm around the boys head pulling him into his chest and ruffling his hair.

" You'll be ok now that you got your cupcake huh?" he laughed, as Niall continued to try and down the cupcake. Paul, Harry, and Louis finally walked on the bus and Louis hit the fridge only to find it was empty and Harry sat next to Zayn and began talking about what ever it was that was on the t.v. Louis then sauntered over to Paul and began to beg for food as if he was a starving child on the streets. Liam just shook his head at Louis child like behavior when he was hungry, scratch that, not when he was hungry, all the time. Danielle came over from getting a class of water.

"Scoot over boys" she ordered as she plopped down in between Niall and Liam and she put her arm both the boys before tilting her head to kiss Liam. Niall couldn't help but watch them kiss as this weird feeling bubbled up in his stomach until he noticed Liam was looking at him while he was kissing Danielle. Both boys diverted eye contact at this awkward happening. Niall cleared his throat and shifted in his chair trying to dispel the awkward sensation that was quickly swelling over the small bubble of him, Danielle, and Liam. Soon enough everyone settled into easy conversation until hey arrived at their hotel, where everyone went up to their room and either went to bed or ordered room service the usual end to such a long tiring day. Niall stayed awake several hours looking at the ceiling thinking about everything. About the boys he had met just a near two years earlier and how they were his best friends now, his family, his home away from home. He couldn't have done any of this without them. And through it all his very best friend Liam and how lucky he was they met. Liam was the most loyal friend Niall had ever had. And yet there was this feeling that Niall couldn't shake when thinking about Liam. He became surprisingly nervous for no reason and just felt weird to a point of not being able to explain it. Down the hall Liam lay awake next to a sleeping Danielle thinking about the way Niall was looking at him earlier int he bus when he was kissing Danielle. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something about the look in Niall's eyes in that moment that make Liam feel jittery.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall woke up the next day with that odd feeling still there but even an odder feeling of need and want pitted in his stomach. He quickly put on sweats and a shirt that was next to his bed and walked out his door. He walked down the hall and up to a door and knocked softly on the door as his heart started to beat out of his chest and his breath hitched in the back of his throat. He waited there slowly becoming a little disappointed, he started to turn away as his heart lowered into his stomach, until he heard the door creak open. He turned around and Liam had half his body peaked out from behind the door.

Niall looked down self consciously "Hey I was just wondering if you wanted to get something to eat or whatever" Whatever why was he stumbling over his words, it had to be this weird feeling he couldn't shake. Liam looked back in the room and then came out into the hallway and shut the door behind him. He should have told Danielle he was leaving but he also didn't want to wake her, he was only going with Niall any ways.

"Ya sure lets go get waffles, I'm starving" he smiled as he through his arm around Niall's shoulder and ruffled his hair. Niall leaned into his touch before Liam released him. They walked in a comfortable silence down to the cafe that was connected to their hotel.

"Go grab a seat I'll order" Liam said before Niall could even give him his order. Niall walked over to an empty booth in the corner away from the windows. He sat down and ran his hands through his hair. He wasn't sad anymore but he just felt weird all over like something was just off about him, but he didn't even know what was wrong. He looked over were Liam was waiting for their food standing by the counter. He was wearing loose fitted jeans, that he walked out without a belt on, and a shirt that hung on his torso slightly clinging to his arms and his chest. Niall couldn't help but let his eyes linger, over Liam's toned arms, and his mouth slightly open in awe. Liam was just a beautiful person in general. He didn't even notice when Liam turned and looked at him with a smile on his face. When Niall stopped zoning out on Liam he noticed Liam's smile and gave a genuine one back before turning back looking down at the table his cheeks flushed with slight embarrassment hoping Liam hadn't noticed. Liam stood by the counter still smiling at Niall. He had caught Niall zoned out on him and couldn't help but smile at the adorable look on Niall's face. He liked the way Niall looked at him, it always made him feel appreciated. He watched as Niall looked away with his cheeks flushed and that made him smile even more.

"Excuse me sir your food is ready" the man said jostling Liam out of his day dreaming. "Oh ya thanks" Liam smiled, grabbed the plaits and walked over the booth. "I got you french toast with extra cinnamon and whip cream on the side with an extra side of powder sugar for you and a waffle and eggs for me" He said setting the plait in front of Niall.

"I have no idea how you knew what I wanted but this looks so amazing" Niall said looking wide eyed over the food in front of him. Niall really did have no idea how Liam knew what he wanted cause every other time they went out for breakfast he usually got a large stack of pancakes with extra butter.

"I could just tell you would love this, doesn't this smell delicious" Liam said with a twinkle in his eye, being proud of himself for knowing exactly what Niall would want.

"So you still sad about the tour being over?" Liam asked

"No I figured we will be back soon and when we go home we get to see our family and friends, and you know Nando's" Niall added the last part with a laugh. Liam just shook his head of course Niall would think about Nando's.

"Well good plus we get to preform at the Olympics, who do you think we are going to get to meet there?" Liam asked with excitement.

"I don't know I just feel cool being able to be there" Niall added with a smile. As they talked they unconsciously learned toward each other across the table. When they weren't eating their hands were barely touching. They continued to talk and laugh always leaning slightly closer and closer to one another.

"Hey boys thanks for inviting us down for breakfast" Danielle interrupted with Harry standing beside her. As Liam and Niall heard her voice they both straightened up not realizing how close they were to each other and pulled their arms to the side.

"Ya I was looking for you and ran into Harry in the hallway and he said you guys would probably be down here" She added as she slid in the booth next to Liam. Harry nodded in agreement but had a pinched up look of confusion on his face as he slid into the booth next to Niall and promptly tried to steal a piece of french toast. Niall instinctively hacked at Harry's hand with his fork prompting laughter from Danielle and Liam.

The boys decided to go to Disney World sense they were in Orlando and they had a free day.

"I am not going on any roller coasters I swear" Liam protested from the start.

"Oh shut up you know you will go all the rides, like you always do" Harry barked back in a snippy tone as they were walking out of the hotel. Danielle didn't feel like going out with all the boys and end up baby sitting them all so she opted out and went shopping instead. The park was less crowded then everyone thought it would be and there was hardly any lines at all. Liam went on all the rides and did not complain once until they got in line for one of the biggest most advertised roller coaster they had in the park.

"Come on guys you know I don't like this don't make me go on" He pleaded " Ill just sit out here and wait for you guys" he added as an after though.

"Don't be an arse mate just suck it up, you won't die" Louis said as he pushed Liam toward the line. Niall put is hand on Liam's back and rubbed comforting circles along his spine.

"Come on you'll be fine, you might even like it after, and besides you can sit by me" He said grinning.

"Fine" Liam gave in with a small grin playing on his lips only for Niall to see. Niall pulled Liam's head into a hug on his chest before releasing him and patting him on the back and joined the rest a few yards away in line. After the ride Liam through his arms around Niall's shoulder and stopped his procession to the exit with a hug.

"Thank you" Liam whispered. Niall could only respond with a huge grin as he wrapped his arms around Liam's torso in reciprocation.

"Get a move on lads or get a room" Harry yelled "You're blocking the exit, this is a fire hazard" everyone started to laugh as Louis just pushed himself in between them wrapping his arms around both their shoulders and walking onward.

When they left the park no one could decide on a place to eat so the group split with people going to 5 different places. Liam and Niall ended up going to a pizza parlor a block from their hotel. Niall couldn't get over what a perfect day this was turning out to be. The weird feeling vanished during breakfast and was replaced by this feeling of euphoria. Really being with Liam all day was what had made it so great he realized. All he wanted to do now, he realized, was be with Liam. Maybe he wasn't sure in which way right now but he knew his friend always made him feel better no matter what was wrong. They ordered two pizza's to share and were laughing and flinging olives at each other when Danielle walked in. Niall's heart dropped a little and started to feel guilty right away. Danielle and Liam were both his friends he should be happy that she makes him happy, but when she was around Niall just didn't feel the same.

"Oh good I was hoping you would get my text before you got something to eat. I missed you today babe" Liam said swinging his arm around her and kissing her.

"Ya I missed you, but I needed to shop for somethings anyways" She then leaned over and whispered something in Liam's ear that made his eyes grow wide and his face flush. Niall's heart dropped into his butt and he felt slightly sick and for the first time in his life, not hungry. Niall just looked down at the table feeling awkward and oddly hurt. Liam noticed the sudden change in Niall and leaned across the table and ruffled Niall's hair and kissed the top of his head and put his arm back around Danielle. Niall looked up shocked and tried to laugh it off, but he could feel the spot on the top of his head where Liam's lips had been moments before.

Back at the hotel Niall went to his room after leaving Danielle and Liam at their room. He was tired and couldn't wait to curl into bed and drift off. The day had been so fun and relaxing and he was ready for what the next day brought them, the last show on the Up All Night tour. Down the hall as they were getting ready for bed Liam couldn't shake the feeling of being a little bit annoyed by Danielle tonight.

"Hey why would you do that at dinner?" He asked watching her clean her face in sink.

"What do you mean, what did I do?" she questioned

"Making Niall feel like such a third wheel and just being awkward" Liam said pinching up his face at the memory.

"Oh you cant be serious right now he knows I was kidding, I was just playing with you and him" She laughed it off

"Well it wasn't funny it made him uncomfortable and I already told you he hasn't been himself lately" Liam excused slightly more annoyed now.

"Sorry I didn't know Niall was a five year old that I had to censor myself for" She rolled her eyes

"Really Danielle he is my bestfriend and he is your friend as well just stop making him a third wheel" He said getting into bed, done with the conversation.

"Ok sorry I didn't know I was his mother. Ill try hard next time father please forgive me" She said in a mocking tone. Danielle walked over to bed and got in with her back turned toward Liam. Niall was his bestfriend, how could Danielle be so rude about this? No one wanted to feel like a third wheel right? He was just watching out for Niall right? He wasn't annoyed cause she interrupted a good conversation with Niall was it? Or that he had more fun with just him and Niall then he did with her. It was just her attitude right? Thats what he told himself as he drifted off to sleep, letting the haze take away his annoyances of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**** Thank you for the few reviews I have had. I got super excited to see those. But more reviews would be lovely, if anything needs fixing please tell me. I****'m doing this with out a BETA so a lot of times I don't catch things. You can also message me anything about the story on my tumblr (ad0reharrystyles). Today is the fourth of July and might be a little bit busy but I am still trying to get chapter 4 up tomorrow but if its not it will be up the next day. Thanks everyone*****

The next day Danielle had to fly home for a show she was in and the day was used as a travel day to get to the next venue, where the boys would be left to their own devices and the crew would be starting set up for the last show on the next night. With three hours to kill on the bus there was unlimited options for trouble. Louis had some how snuck in beers with him and started to drink with Niall and Harry. Zayn hadn't woken up yet and Liam just sat back watching them knowing that it was going to be even a longer trip. He could tell they were drinking to get drunk, and the three of them drunk together would be a headache. Niall soon brought out his guitar and led Louis in a slightly buzzed rendition of Red Solo Cup as Harry just sat in the corner watching them. He was laughing so hard he wasn't making a noise, the only sign of laughter at all was his mouth hanging open and his whole body shaking in laughter as he clutched his stomach. They continued to drink and Liam continued to wonder when and if Paul was going to put a stop to this. But Paul never bothered to look up from what he was doing, either not caring or not knowing. Harry and Louis couldn't be stopped once they started but Liam thought maybe Niall would listen to him.

He walked up to Niall "Come on Niall slow down with the drinking"

Niall just looked at him, at first looking angry and then breaking out into a big grin, his eyes starting to haze over.

"I'm just having fun Liam, no harm to foulll" He slurred slightly at the end as he tripped over Louis foot that he had stuck out behind Niall just for that purpose. Harry and Louis were again bent over with silent laughter as Niall looked around confused wondering what had tripped him. Liam let out a small chuckle at the look on Niall face and held out a hand for the boy to grab and help up. Niall grabbed his hand and hauled himself up, when on his feet he didn't let go of Liam's hand but intertwined their fingers. He looked down at their intertwined fingers and then into Liam's eyes and started to laugh. Liam didn't know what Niall found so funny but he enjoyed the warm feeling of Niall's fingers in between his. He then lifted his and Liam's hands and began to twirl Liam. The other boy looked at him confused for a a second but let Niall continue to spin him. When he came back around from the spin he had a smile on his face and began dancing with his drunk friend. Louis and Harry joined in and all four of them were couple dancing and switching off as they spun past each other, all four of them laughing as they did so. At this time Zayn had finally woken up and walked out into the small space they were dancing in.

"What the hell did I miss?" He asked puzzled until his eyes connected with the open back pack full with more alcohol. He quickly grabbed one, cracked it open, and downed it.

Zayn waited and watched as the other four kept dancing around like fool until Louis and Harry passed and he cut in for Harry and started to dance with Louis. This through Louis into a bigger fit of laughter and left Harry confused. At this point they were all laughing hard enough they couldn't see where they were going and started to stumble into each other occasionally knocking someone down. Harry began to sing an out of melody version Dance With Me Tonight. At this point they were the noise they were causing was at its peak and Paul finally had enough.

"Hey shut up, you guys need to calm down before you break something or each other. Got me?" He shouted over them with a stern tone. The boys all stopped dancing and singing and just stared at Paul, Niall's and Liam's hands still intertwined. The bus grew silent until all at once all five boys fell down in laughter. Once they could gather themselves up enough to stop laughing they all went and sat on the couch still coming down off their giggling fits. The laughter kept the already drunk boys in a high but with that ending they were starting to crash fast. Niall's eyes flutter and he could no longer stay awake and he was in the cuddling kind of mood. He put his head on Liam's shoulder and moved Liam's arms so that they were around his body. Liam tightened his hold on him and patted his head in a comforting way. Niall started to doze off on him and Liam had no intentions of moving him.

"Why didn't you guys wake me when you started the party?" Zayn asked with a whine in his voice.

"Well then get to it mate, we aren't stopping now just cause PAUL OVER THERE has to be such a kill joy" he said raising his voice so that Paul could hear him from where he had moved to in the back of the bus.

Niall's head had come to rest on Liam's lap for the rest of the ride and they were just minutes away from the hotel so Liam gently shook Niall's shoulder. When he didn't quickly awaken Liam leaned his head down whispering in Niall's ear.

"Niallller, wake up. Come on get up we are almost at the hotel and you can sleep there." his lips grazing Niall's ear. Niall didn't hear Liam when he whispered but he was awoken when he felt Liam's lips on his ear. He kept his eyes close enjoying the feeling of Liam's breath on his ear and how it sent chills shooting down his body. Liam didn't even remove his mouth from Niall's year but pecked him just above his ear on his head. Niall's eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to look at Liam as Liam straightened into his sitting position. Niall looked up at Liam and smiled his blue eyes sparkling and clear of the drunken haze that was there earlier.

"How long was I asleep for?" He asked

"About two hour, but you were pretty drunk. I am surprised you aren't sick" Liam said

"My head is killing me now" Niall admitted

"Do you want me to get you some water and Tylenol?" Liam offered

"No mate just crack open another beer, it will do you wonders" Louis interrupted from the next couch over.

"No I am just going to go back to sleep when we get to the hotel, and maybe sleep for the rest of my life" Niall whined.

As he said this the bus lurched to a stop making Niall's head feel like it was about to explode. Paul lead the way off the bus and in to the hotel up to the check in and get room keys. They were on floor three and were instructed not to leave the floor at all. Paul had some business to take care of at the venue and couldn't bail them out of trouble if needed. They were handed the keys to their room and told what room number they would be in. Niall went straight to his room and collapsed on the bed hoping to quickly fall asleep. When sleep didn't come he decided a little more to drink wouldn't hurt, just enough to get rid of the headache. When he reached Louis door and knocked on it Louis opened the door with a bottle already cracked extended out toward Niall. Louis pulled him into the room and shut the door. Zayn was already in the room and he was flipping through channels and sipping on his beer. Niall curled up on a chair in the corner and leaned his head back listening to the conversation that Zayn and Louis resumed. Niall couldn't focus on the conversation and was starting to get lost in his own thoughts. He kept grabbing drink after drink with a steady stream of thought running through his head. He became more and more upset and confused the more he thought, yet he couldn't get himself to stop. In his mind he kept replaying the night him, Danielle, and Liam were in the bus together and how Liam looked when he kissed her. He kept thinking about the feeling of his heart dropping into his stomach in that moment. And then his mind would whirl to Liam kissing the top of his head and he swore he could still feel the spot where he was kissed. His eyes started to glaze over and he dove deeper and deeper in thought becoming frantic in his mind. He quickly got up and ran out of the room ignoring Zayn and Louis as they asked where he was going. He went straight to Liam's room and started to pound on the door.

"Louis I swear what ever you are up to-" He stopped mid sentence as he opened the door and saw Niall standing there looking on the edge of tears. Liam didn't even ask what was wrong but just stepped back and let Niall in. Liam shut the door and leaned against it as Niall paced back and forth in the room. Liam didn't try to interrupt him knowing Niall would come out with it eventually. He kept stopping and looking up at Liam before he would continue to pace. He eventually sat down on the edge of the bed and Liam walked over to join him. Niall stopped moving for a while as he just looked down at his own hands, and then all at once in a rush.

"Look Liam you are my best friend and lately I have just been realizing how important you are to me. Maybe it was the concept that the tour was ending, and when things end you come to realize certain things in life. And I mean I love that Danielle makes you happy, but I want to be the one making you happy. I love you Liam." he finished exhaling a deep sigh. A weight had seemed to be lifted from his shoulder cause Niall was looking more calm, relaxed, and happy than he had in a long time. There was silence that filled the room.

Liam slowly got up and he began to pace as Niall watched him silently, his heart began beating faster and a lump starting form in his throat from the fear bubbling in his stomach. He knew he had to tell Liam but he didn't think about how Liam would react to it and he was scared now, scared of rejection and scared of losing his best friend.

Liam stopped " How could you just get drunk and spring something like this on me. How did you expect me to react. You're drunk and you barge in here and lay something huge on me like this. I have a girlfriend, you are my best friend. Why didn't you say anything earlier and not like this, when you can barely even stand."

With that Niall's eyes over flowed and tears started to spill down his cheeks as he got up and ran out the door in his room hoping he wouldn't run into anyone on the way there. He ran straight into his bed and put a pillow over his head and laid there and let the tears fall from his eyes. He let the hurt was over him. The hurt of rejection but most of all the hurt of knowing he was losing his best friend. He heard a knock on the door but just burrowed his head deeper into the pillows. He then heard the door open and he felt the bed next to him sink in. A warm hand was on his back rubbing slow circles on his spine. Such a familiar touch and one he wanted most right now and yet wanting to reject it at the same time. He wiped his eyes and looked up.

"Paul gave me an extra key to everyone's room" he explained "are you ok?"

"Well I just lost my best friend so I don't think so" Niall responded with tears spilling out of his eyes again.

"We will always be best friend, you just surprised me, and you didn't let me finish what I was going to say" Liam explained wiping away the tears that were running down Niall's face. The pain in Niall's eyes was like a dagger to his heart, and knowing he caused them was the worst part.

"I was going to say that you should have come to me sooner cause I have been in love with you for such a long time now." He finished never letting his eyes leave Niall's.

Niall's breath hitched in the back of his throat and he was rendered speechless. His brain couldn't even comprehend what he had just heard and he just stared at Liam. Liam closed the gap between them with his lips and tangled his hands in Niall's blonde hair. Niall unfroze and molded his lips to Liam's and pulled him closer to him in order to fully taste him. Niall parted his lips slightly and Liam moved the tip of his tongue to slide past Niall's teeth and taste the inside of Niall's mouth. Then it all happened suddenly, the need. Liam smashed their bodies closer together and explored Niall's mouth fully. The way Niall tasted was nothing he had ever tasted before and there was no words to compare it to. In that moment everything was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**** this one is a bit short I had a really hard time finding time and motivation to write it and a tiny bit of writers block. I hope it feel as forced as it was. Thank you anonymous reviewer who is there every chapter:) I am going to try and have chapter 5 up tomorrow but im leaving tomorrow for a few days so it will be a little bit though to up date but i will be back on track hopefully by the 10th. Thank you everyone who takes time out of their lives to read this. I hope I don't disappoint****

Niall was coming out of the haze of sleep and all memory of what had happened the previous night was gone. As he began to awaken more the memories came flooding back. The confessions the kissing, and then he was aware of the rising breath of the chest that his head was laying on. After they first kissed they laid down together with Niall's head on Liam's chest while Liam rubbed Niall's back. They laid there talking until Niall fell asleep. Niall's head felt like it was about to crack open from the hang over but he could have stayed in that moment forever. Without opening his eyes he started to run his fingers gently down the side of Liam's torso where his arm was draped. Liam's arm that was hugging Niall to him started to slightly twitch as the first signs of waking up. Niall didn't bother trying to get up he was going to enjoy this as long as possible so he just snuggled closer to Liam's side and laid gentle pecks on Liam's chest. Niall laid his head back on his chest and closed his eyes content on staying that way until Liam was awake. As Niall started to doze off again he felt Liam's hand start to draw patterns on his arm where it was resting. Niall looked up at Liam with a huge grin on his face that was reserved for Liam alone. He never thought Liam could be more beautiful, but with his hair ruffled and his eyes hazed from sleep he had never been so beautiful.

"Hey, good morning" Liam said looking down in a husky voice smiling down at Niall. He tightened his arm around Niall and pulled him up. He locked there lips in a soft kiss waiting for Niall to make the next move, slightly uncertain how he felt now sober. Niall reached up and ran his fingers through Liam's hair and parted his lips with his tongue and deepened the kiss slightly sucking on his bottom lip.

"I could get used to waking up like this" Liam laughed after breaking the kiss before kissing Niall on the forehead.

"My head is about to split open" Niall explained as he finally got out of the bed, walking toward his suite case and dug for some Tylenol that he knew he had packed. As he bent over to search through his bag Liam smiled as he looked Niall over. Niall used to be so insecure but lately something has changed. He seemed more confident and willing to put himself out there. Liam thought about how proud of Niall he was and how he loved the confidence on Niall. He had always thought Niall was one of the best looking men he had ever seen in his life. He had never felt attraction to a man before, he had always been confident in his sexuality as a straight man, until he met Niall. It was everything about him really. It was his cute blonde hair and the deep blue of his eyes that Liam could get lost in. It was his genuine smile that he had for everyone. It was also his personality, Niall could always make him laugh. Liam had never known anyone to have a foul word about Niall cause the fact was he was the greatest man Liam had ever known. As all these thoughts went through his head all he could do was grin even more looking like a complete fool cause he realized this boy he was so in love with loved him back.

"What are you looking at and what are you grinning so big about" Niall asked catching Liam in his day dream.

"I was just thinking about how unreal this all seems. I just never thought in a million years-" He left the sentence open, hanging in the air.

Niall came over to the bed and sat down cross legged as Liam sat up facing Niall. Niall reached across and intertwined their fingers together, sending a big smile spreading across Liam's face, which in return made him smile.

"Ya so what is going to happen now?" Niall asked.

"Well I don't know what do you want to happen?" Liam responded feeling slightly nervous for the answer.

"Well obviously I am in love with you, I have been in love with you for a long time" Niall said looking down at their intertwined hands and looking back up into Liam's smile. "But do we just tell everyone?"

"Honestly I don't know, I know I usually have answers but I just don't know what to do. I don't know what will be best for you, me, or anyone cause there is more at stake then just us, you know that right don't you?" Liam let his train of thought spill out into the open.

"Ya I realize, that is why I was asking you what to do" Niall responded clearly stuck.

"Well I can't walk away from this, but I don't know if being so open with everyone will be the best either" He hated saying these words and hated knowing he might be right about his fears.

"Well why don't we just keep in between us. I mean that is all that matters any ways right. No one else needs to know our personal business" Niall attempted to come up with something that would keep Liam right where he was.

"I don't like the idea of lying" Liam said "but it seems like that is the only way things will work out without both of us being miserable"

Niall pulled Liam forward pecking him on the lips as confirmation of their less then ideal agreement. Niall moved his mouth to Liam's adams apple and lightly kissed it, feeling Liam swallow. Niall then worked his mouth down to Liam's collar bone sucking lightly and then kissing the spot. Liam started to moan and tilted his head back giving Niall full access to his neck. Niall loved the way Liam sounded and ran his hands through Liam's hair as he nibbled at the base of Liam's neck. His hands went from Liam's hair to Liam's chest enjoying how Liam's body relaxed and tightened at the same time, reacting to Niall's touch. His name was starting to fall off of Liam's lips slightly breathless. As Niall's hands moved down Liam's side sending shivers up Liam's body ending in a gasp. Liam moved Niall's chin up to his mouth so that he could taste Niall. Their lips hummed against each other gaining more energy and heat as the seconds ticked by. All the pent up feelings and energies turned the sweet kisses into all teeth and tongue. Niall's hands explored Liam's body. His hands moved unsurely down lower on Liam's body. He tickled his fingers down Liam's thigh to his knee and made his way back up Liam's in seem. As his fingers grazed over Liam's hardening crotch there was a pounding on the door. Niall flew back falling off the bed and landing hard on the floor.

"Niall buddy, Have you seen Liam no one has heard from him sense last night and he doesn't have his phone on him." Harry shouted from the other side of the door.

Liam jumped off the bed helped Niall up and went and opened the door.

"Ya I left my phone in my room and me and Niall were just in here watching some soccer, but we were just about to leave and go get breakfast. Do you want to go gather up the other and come with us" He asked seeming completely calm.

"Uhh ya sure" Harry said turning and yelling down the hall way to Zayn and Louis to get ready. Liam turned back reaching for Niall's hand. He squeezed it and walked out the door after Harry and the others. Niall feeling shaken followed hoping his face didn't look as frazzled as he felt.

The last concert was more then any of the boys could imagine. The crowd was insane loud and they were able to feed of the crowds energy providing for one of their best shows. Niall and Liam seemed to be able to find their way next to one another all through out the show. During More than this glances were exchanged that made the crowd cheer even louder for this so called bromance. Everyone was having a blast performing. By the end Niall was in tears at the thought of something so great ending. Liam came over during his solo and wrapped his arm around Niall and gathered Niall's head into the crook of his own neck comforting him. Niall wrapped his arms around Liam's waist and hugged him leaving a slight unnoticeable peck on Liam's neck. Soon enough all the boys had teary eyes and they were all hugging and comforting each other. They were all each other best friends and they had all done everything they have ever wanted together. There were no words to describe the almost two years they had experienced together, and it all came down to this night.

That night they were flying out and back home to spend time with their family and friends before they started work again. It was surreal to think about going back home, somewhere they all longed to be yet never rushed to get back to due to all the fun their were having doing their jobs. It was a bitter sweet emotion of being over joyed to go home and being sad about ending something that was more then any of them could have wished for a year ago. They were all exhausted and bored the plain with out much conversation or their usual banter. Liam had switched seats with Louis in oder to sit next to Niall instead of his seat next to Paul. Niall was already in his seat with his head back against the seat with his eyes closed when Liam walked up. Liam grabbed Niall's hand prompting him to open his eyes. Niall met Liam's eyes with a big smile.

"I am so proud of all of us" Niall goggly said

"I know so am I. I am glad you guys were the one I got to share this with" Liam replied with even a bigger grin meaning every single word.

"I'm tired, I'm gonna go to sleep now. goodnight" Niall yawned and put his head on Liam's shoulder and squeezing Liam's hand but never letting go.

"Goodnight love" Liam said with a slight chuckle at how tired Niall sounded. He gave Niall's blonde hair a small peck and settled his head against Niall's drifting off to sleep himself still holding Niall's hand down by his side. He was the luckiest man on the planet he thought to himself as he fell over the edge of consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

****sorry it took longer then I said to finish this. I have had the craziest week. This chapter is a bit short also but the next one should be a big one length wise. Ill try and get the next one up as quickly as possible. Thank you to all those who are hanging in there with me much love*****

The plane landed jostling the boys in their sleep to the edge of consciousness. When Niall first woke up he was confused on where he was and how he got there, not remembering falling sleep the night before from being so exhausted. His head still rest on Liam's shoulder and their hands were still lightly intertwined. He smiled and squeezed Liam's hand.

"Liam wake up we landed. You're home" Niall said lifting his head and brushed the hair off of Liam's forehead. Liam's eyes fluttered open and he yawned taking in his surroundings. Niall brought their intertwined hands up to his lips and kissed the back of Liam's hand softly. Liam smiled back at Niall loving the tingles that Niall's kiss send up his arm and down his body.

"When are you catching your next flight?" Liam asked Niall

"Fifteen minutes after we get off this plane" Niall answered with a twinkle of sadness in his eyes at the thought of parting from the rest of his friends as he was going back home.

"It won't be that long until all come back to our complex and we can always skype and call each other." Liam proposed trying to get that down look off of Niall's face.

The rest of the boys were up and the plane was on the ground and the passengers were getting their carry on items together. Niall and Liam just stayed in their seats satisfied with sitting with each other waiting for all the other passengers to leave the plane. Louis came running up from the back of the plane with a nerf gun in his hand and as he ran by he shot Niall right in the head and laughed as he proceeded to run down the isle shooting Harry and Josh on his way to the front. How he got the nerf gun past security Liam and Niall would never know, but it was just all part of Louis and his crazy fun antics. Niall rubbed the spot where the nerf bullet hit him, laughing at how this crazy had become his normal. Liam gave a short laugh and rubbed the spot on Niall's head where the bullet bounced off giving Niall a mock puppy dog look before breaking into laughter once again. Niall and Liam stayed in their seats with their hands intertwined, their heads leaned back, and their eyes closed not wanting to have to get up only to be trapped in a crowd. In 10 minutes most of the plane had emptied including the other boys and the rest of the security team the only ones left on the plane were Paul, Niall, and Liam. The two younger boys had already drifted back to sleep and Paul walked up to their seats and jostled Liam, who was closest to the isle, awake. He noticed their fingers laced but was not one to think to much into anything the boys did, sense he came to know them as the craziest group he had ever encountered. When he was finally able to wake both of them up they gave a little jump as if startled and quickly unlinked their hands in a hurry.

"We have to leave now or you are going to miss your next flight Niall" He hurried them out of their seats and down the isle.

"I am just gonna go with you to drop Niall off at his terminal, if you don't mind Paul" Liam said with a questioned tone in his voice. Paul just smiled and nodded not showing any signs of really caring what Liam did as long as he was by his or any of the other securities side. It was around three o'clock in the morning and the air port was, for the most part, empty. All three of them walked in silence to the terminal across the airport so that Niall could catch his flight on time. No one spoke a single word but Liam and Niall walked close enough to each other that their hands would brush against each others as they walked. They arrived at the terminal and Niall turned to say goodbye to Liam when he saw tears in the other boys eyes. He didn't say anything, just through his arms around the other boy and hugged him trying to combine their bodies into one being. Liam let his head rest on Niall's neck and the side of his head.

"I love you and I'll see you soon, I already miss you" Niall whispered into Liam's ear.

"I love you too" Liam managed to get out through the tears. He gathered himself up and broke the hug patting Niall on the back in a friendly gesture. Niall turned to Paul and jumped into his arms in a playful way. Paul laughed and caught him like he was a puppy.

"Had fun, kid. I'll be seeing you soon" Paul said setting him down and patting his head.

"Bye" he said to both of them as he waved to both of them as he turned and walked into the terminal. And just like that he was gone, off on another flight. Liam put his head down and turned to walk away with Paul. Paul seeing the boy down put his hand on Liam's shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze walking him to the vans outside waiting for them. Liam was emotionally exhausted at this point and just wanted to go to bed. Everything was hitting him at once, the tour being done, Niall leaving, everything seemed to be just to much and the only thing to do was sleep. Liam fell asleep as soon as he got into the van that was taking him home, and he slept all the way home. Upon arriving home he walked straight into his bedroom and crashed on his bed falling fast asleep. He slept all that day and night only waking up late in the after noon the next day.

When Liam woke up he had no memory of anything with his head being heavy with sleep. He hadn't opened his eyes yet as he was enjoying the feeling of laying in his own bed. Then he realized he wasn't alone, getting his hopes up that Niall flew in, he opened his eyes and was greeted by Danielle sitting crossed legged on the edge of his bed looking gorgeous as always. Liam was slightly disappointed but still happy to see her. He still knew he loved her, maybe in a different way now but he still loved her.

"Hey babe" she whispered scrunching up her face in a adorable way that filled Liam with to many emotions to deal with, but he was happy she was there and sat up and pulled her into a hug.

"I got you something" Danielle said pulling a brown paper bag from behind her back and handing it to Liam. He snuck a peak inside and found a bagel with creme cheese of his favorite flavor.

"Thanks babe" Liam said leaning in for a kiss before side swiping and giving her a peck on the cheek.

The whole rest of the day they laid in bed watching Liam's favorite movies starting off with Toy Story. Through out the day Liam sent text messages to Niall without getting a response. He started to become worried so he snuck off to the bathroom when Danielle was napping. The phone rang and Liam was about to hang up when he heard he receiver pick up.

"Hello" said the voice on the other end clearly still half asleep

"Hey babe sorry I woke you up, I was just getting worried you never text me saying you made it there ok" Liam whispered making sure Danielle was still sleeping.

"Ya I'm fine. Sorry I didn't call I just haven't been feeling that good. I think I have a cold I have done nothing but sleep sense I have been here." Niall explained wiping sleep from his eyes and not believing how tired he still was.

"Oh I'm sorry I should let you go" Liam responded now feeling bad he woke Niall up.

"Ok but I promise I will call you when I wake up fully. Love you" Niall said

"Bye love you too. Feel better. Bye" Liam said before hanging up

"Bye"

Liam went back and laid next to Danielle finishing watching the movie before falling back to sleep. For the next two weeks Liam occupied himself with visits with friends and family and Danielle. Him and Niall would talk on the phone every night before bed and text through out the day. He enjoyed being off and was having fun, but Liam missed Niall more then he thought was possible. He had just become so used to having Niall there at all times it was strange for him not to see him when ever he wanted.

Niall slept the first several days away after coming down with what he assumed was a head cold. All of a sudden he just wasn't feeling good, probably from exhaustion. When he wasn't sleeping or talking to Liam on the phone, Niall tried to get out and play football with his old friends from his neighborhood when he could. After about two weeks of break the calls with Liam became less and less frequent. When ever Niall would call him it would go to voice mail, and his text started to go unanswered. Niall had no idea what was going on or if Liam was mad at him. They hadn't gotten into a fight or anything, maybe Liam had decided he didn't share the same feelings as Niall did. In that case Niall could be ok, he would understand as long as he didn't lose Liam as a friend. It would feel like his heart was being punched but he would survive it if that was the case. After a week of sketchy contact Niall decided he was going to talk to Liam weather he liked it or not he would call until Liam picked up. After about an hour of calling Liam's phone without a pause he finally got the other boy to answer.

"Hello" Liam sounded like he didn't know who was calling him

"Liam are you ok, what the hell is going on" Niall questioned

"Sorry mate I have just been really busy, I don't have much time to talk" Liam was trying to rush Niall off the phone now. Niall's heart dropped a little at the sound of Liam's casual "mate".

"Ok well I guess I just missed you thats all, I only wanted to know we are still ok" Niall sounded defeated.

"I'm sorry Niall I really am busy, but I miss you to. I really have to go sorry bye" Liam said hanging up not waiting for a response. Niall put down his phone and was even more confused about what was going on before he made the call. He already had a headache and now he felt like his heart was going to shatter in his chest. Niall sat down and let his head hang, his head to achy to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Niall didn't even try and call Liam for the rest of the day. He had no idea what was wrong with Liam but he was at the point where he was mad now. Liam couldn't just blow him off like he was doing, not after Niall had put himself out on a limb for him. And for what, so that Liam could stick his tongue down Danielle's throat while he was over in another country miserable. How was any of this fair for Niall? All he ever asked from Liam was love, even if it was just out of friendship, and Niall made that clear from the very beginning to Liam. The more Niall thought about it the more angry he was, the more his head pounded, the more he just wanted to lock himself in his room and not come out. He was just done, he didn't feel all that well and he didn't need his heart to feel like someone was walking all over it. He was just gonna relax and try and enjoy his time off while he had it, and when he saw Liam next he would handle this whole business then. He just hoped things could go back to how they were before just so that the rest of the boys weren't effected by his reckless emotional choices. He was just done, he didn't need this in his life. He was so caught up in his head he hadn't noticed that he had missed five phone calls. He looked through the call history only to have his hopes shattered when none of the numbers were from Liam. Two calls were from Harry, one from Zayn, and two from a childhood friend. Out of a sudden surge of anger he through his phone across the room not caring when it hit the wall and hit the ground with a loud thud. He just had to get out of his own head space, he left his room without his phone not wanting to be contacted by anyone. The only person he could stand to be around at this moment was his mother. She was in the kitchen cooking dinner for some of Niall's family that was coming to see him for the first time sense he arrived home.

"Hey mum, do you need any help" Niall asked from the door way of the kitchen.

"Sure hun, you can start chopping these carrots" She said pointing to an area of the counter top where he could work. Niall started to cut the carrots glad to have something to do.

"No hun cut them like this" his mother corrected as she took the knife from him and showed him how to chop the carrots in a finer more delicate way. She handed back over the knife and continued what she had been doing. They worked in silence for a long time not feeling the need to talk just being comforted by each others company.

"You ok Nialler" His mum finally asked

"Ya, I'm fine mum, I am just tired and worn out" Niall sighed lightly stopping his chopping to yawn slightly.

"You, just seem tense, that's all hun it's just" She let the sentence hang without and ending but not needing one to convey her understanding of his moods. There was another bout of silence before she spoke again.

"What ever it is Niall, you know it will get better with time, nothing is as bad as it seems at first. All things get worked out in the end" She said giving him advise knowing it wasn't asked for. Niall sighed always amazed how she somehow always knew when he was upset about something. She always seemed to know the right things to say to get him to calm down too.

"Thanks mum. I know you are right. I just have a bit of a head cold so everything is bothering me lately. I just need to get back on my feet and everything will be ok" He smiled letting her words sink in knowing she was right. This was just a minor set back and weather this thing him and Liam worked out or not it would be for the better. Things would end up how they are suppose to end up no matter what happened at this point. He should just focus on all that had accomplished and all that he was still going to accomplish, with his best friends right beside him.

"Thanks mum, you always know exactly what to say" he said with a small smile playing across his lips as he continued to chop he carrots.

"Its my job" She said content with herself.

They got into a flow of comfortable conversation talking about everything Niall experienced while on tour and her telling him all that he had missed while he was gone with the town gossip and what was going on in the country. Niall continued helping with the cooking liking the feeling of getting back into a normal routine. It was just like the old days, and at the moment that was all Niall wanted and needed. After he helped finish the dinner he gave his mom a big hug and picked up his soccer ball on his way outside. He hadn't been in contact with any of his friends at home, so he settled for kicking the ball against the old fence on the side of his house. The activity kept his mind occupied enough not to get to tied up in his own thoughts but left him free enough to think clearly for what seemed like the firs time. He was still mad, he saw now reason for Liam to blow him off. If anything they were still best mates and Liam should have at least enough respect for him to tell him the sudden change of feelings so that Niall could adjust accordingly. Soon enough some of his family started to arrive and it was dinner time. Spending time with family he hadn't seen in a long time made Niall feel almost completely better, the only thing wrong with him now was how tired he was. His cousins stayed really late as all the cousins joined in playing bored games and making alliances and ganging up on each other. Niall had not had this much fun in a long time, the kind of fun that occupied his mind and made him feel light and joyful. When the last of his cousins finally left Niall felt like he could sleep for days. He walked into his room and crashed, falling asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Niall felt like he had never slept better then he did that night. Even with his eyes closed he could tell it was about nine. Niall stretched his arms up over his head keeping his eyes shut and rolled over to the other side to drift back into sleep when his head bumped into something warm and solid. There wan't anything in his bed when he had fallen asleep, so his eyes snapped open. The first thing he saw was a pale blue fabric of a shirt. As his eyes roamed up he was greeted by the adorable birthmark he had become to familiar with. A smile broke across his face as he saw the boy next to him sound asleep. He had to be dreaming, there was no way that Liam was in his bed right now. Liam was breathing heavily and making a slight noise from his open hanging mouth. All at once Niall was angry, how could Liam just show up like this after ignoring him for several weeks. He grabbed the pillow that Liam's head rested against and hit the boy over the face. Liam woke up frightened.

"What's going on" Liam looked around shaken.

"Whats going on... what do you mean whats going on? Why are you here after you have been ignoring me for the past couple of weeks? Why did you even think it would be ok for you to just show up without asking me?" Niall rambled on

"Woah Woah Woah babe calm down. I wasn't ignoring you, well I was but that was only because I didn't want to ruin me surprising you. I have been planning on coming here for several weeks. I just didn't want anything to slip, your mum has been helping me plan it." Liam tried to explain hoping for the angered look on Niall's face to change as he spoke. Niall's face was still an angry mask, mainly from his mind and heart racing. When Niall's face didn't change Liam started to get up out of the bed. Niall quickly grabbed him and covered Liam's mouth with his own. He hadn't realized how much he missed Liam until the taste of him was spreading through him. Liam reacted by pulling Niall's body closer to his own and sliding his hands up Niall's shirt over his stomach up to his chest. Liam's touch send chills all over Niall's body which made Liam smile as he sucked on Niall's bottom lip. He loved the way he physically effected Niall. Liam moved his mouth down Niall's neck nibbling as he went before lightly sucking the spots nibbled. Niall's hands ran through Liam's hair pulling on the ends. That sent Liam over the edge, he hooked his arms around Niall's thighs and picked him up and laid him back on the bed, sliding Niall's shirt up as Liam planted kisses along Niall's stomach. Then all at once there was a knock on the door that sent both boys flying to opposite ends of the bed.

"Honey are you and Liam up cause I made breakfast" Niall's mom offered.

"Ya mum we will be right out" Niall sighed in frustration. Liam looked shaken like Niall never had seen him before. Liam was always so calm, cool, and collected about everything, so to see him so shaken about being interrupted was...pleasing to Niall.

"Come on we better go before she brings it to us" Niall leaned forward and said in a low voice before pecking Liam on the lips and climbing off the bed grabbing Liam's hand to make him follow.

After breakfast Niall's mum was going out to go shopping. "Are you sure you boys don't want to come with me, you can go off to different stores if you want" She offered.

"No mum we're good " Niall insisted having planned on just staying in and cuddling all day to make up for lost time. Niall got up to do the dishes and clean up after him and Liam while the other boy sat at the table watching him. As soon Liam heard the car pull away Liam went and stood behind Niall,rubbing Niall's shoulders. Liam then moved to slide his hands up Niall's shirt and lightly sucking on the base of Niall's neck. Niall closed his eyes and stopped washing the dish that he had been working on, letting out a soft moan from his lips.

"No really stop, I can't even think straight with you touching me, after I'm done with the dishes we can watch a movie and cuddle all day" Niall offered.

Liam stopped with his arms wrapped around Niall's torso under his shirt, his lips pressed to Niall's collar bone, acting as if he was thinking long and hard about his options.

"Ok fine but hurry up" Liam removed himself from Niall quickly ran into the next room and leaped over the couch arousing laughter from Niall who watched the progression. Niall finished the dishes and wiped his hands off and went over the living room which was divided from the kitchen area by a couch. He put one hand on the couch and hopped over landing right next to Liam. Liam automatically scooped up Niall's hands into his own and played with the other boys fingers in an absent minded kind of way.

"So what Movie do you want to watch first?" Niall asked

"You choose I don't really have an opinion cause anything will be fine" Liam offered

"Fine then we will Batman the Beginning sense the new one is coming out soon" Niall got up making the choice and went over to a stack of movies to find what he was looking for. After popping the movie into the DVD player he walked over to a drawer near the entertainment system and brought out a big down blanket. He plopped back down on the couch next to Liam and snuggled into his side wrapping both of them in the blanket he brought over. Liam wrapped his arm around Niall's shoulder and drew the smaller boy into his chest. Niall laid his head on Liam's chest and began to watch the movie. They each made a few comments here and there about what they thought of batman vs. other super heros and the different batman movies. This, just being together, was exactly what both of them seemed to have needed. Liam started to draw pictures on Niall's arm with his finger tips as he watched the movie. This distracted Niall to the point where he has no idea where in the movie they were anymore. Niall tilted his head back and kissed Liam's birthmark at the same moment running his hands up Liam's inner thigh. This of course caught Liam's attention and he looked down at Niall with a questioning look on his face wondering where Niall was going with this. Niall only laughed under his breath and moved to where he was straddling Liam's lap. Liam gave a slight moan and pulled Niall into a kiss that was all teeth and tongue from the need they both shared. Niall ran his hands down Liam's toned chest enjoying how it sent shivers down the other boys body. His hands came to rest on the front of Liam's jeans where they stopped on Liam's belt buckle.

"Niall you know you don't have to do anything- I mean I don't want you to feel pressured" Liam said out of breath after breaking the kiss. All Niall could do was laugh because the only thing Niall had ever wanted to do was touch Liam in any kind of way. In a flash he had the buckle undone and his hands down Liam's pants gently stroking Liam's growing erection. Niall attached himself back onto Liam's mouth working on his bottom lip. He worked Liam out of the hole in his boxers and had handfuls of him at this point. He broke the kiss to look down and admire Liam with a smile on his face. Liam gathered Niall's face back to his. Niall ran his hands down the length of Liam with his hands forming a diamond shape before gripping Liam in his hand and starting to pump his fist. Liam through his head back filled with white hot flashes running through his entire body. As Niall continued Liam's breath became more labored and he started to moan louder. After several minutes of Liam moaning from the back of his throat and letting swear words leave his lips, the white hotness over took him and every nerve in his body exploded as he finished with the warmth spreading onto Niall's hands and Liam's own shirt. Liam slouched back into the couch, his breathing still labored and the back of his neck breaking out in a sweat. Niall pecked him on the lips as he tucked Liam back into his pants and zipped up his jeans. He helped Liam out of his shirt and gave him a new one wiping his own hands in the dirty shirt and putting in a pile of cloths needing to be put in the wash. He walked back over and sat next to Liam, who was still slightly in a haze, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just give me a few moments and I swear I'll repay you babe" Liam said

"No need just watching you was enough for me" Niall assured him planting a soft kiss on Liam's birthmark again.

"You know you are really beautiful" Niall said outloud partially by accident. Liam only response was to laugh breathlessly.

"Can we just nap then" Liam asked pulling Niall into him to cuddle.

"That would be perfect" Niall said pulling Liam down with him in a laying position on the couch.

After they woke up from a nap they went outside and played soccer until both of Niall's parents came home and it was time for dinner. During dinner Liam's phone kept going off and he kept ignoring it apologizing every time it happened. The name Danielle kept flashing across the screen only making Liam more annoyed every time he saw it. After dinner Niall and Liam went up to Niall's room. As soon as the door closed Liam's phone went off again this time he answered.

"What" he answered sharply

"Yes I am fine Danielle why would I be dead..."

"I wasn't answering my phone cause I was busy"

"I am at Niall's house..."

"Yes in Ireland..."

"Cause you aren't my mother and I don't have to tell you every move I make" By now Liam was almost yelling and the voice on the other end, Danielle, was clearly yelling back.

"I am not trying to fight with you Danielle, but I don't have to tell you everything I am doing, just stop being so clingy, and I have to go Bye" he didn't wait for an answer before he hung up.

"Is everything ok?" Niall asked more for conversation then really needing an answer.

"Ya I am just glad I'm here and not there" Liam said with a smile coming cover and sitting next to Niall on the bed and kissing him.

"I just think she can feel that I have been distant lately" Liam added.

" I am going to take a shower and then I don't know about you but I am knocking out" Niall said.

"Ya I'll take a shower after you" Liam said drifting into thought about him and Danielle.

"You don't want to join me?" Niall raised his eye brow

"Now with your parents in the house" Liam laughed.

An hour later they were both in Niall's bed drifting off to sleep. Niall was the big spoon that night cause he knew Liam well enough to know he needed comforting tonight cause Liam wasn't one to be harsh with anyone and not feel bad about it.

**** thank you again to all my readers. I hope you are enjoying it thus far. Don't forget to leave a review or ask any question here or on my tumblr (ad0reharrystyles) Any negative things that may come out of this about Danielle are just for story purposes. I think her and Liam are adorable and I would never hate on their relationship. This is all for entertainment value alone. just to make that clear ****


	7. Chapter 7

****sorry for such a long gap in updating but I ran into some problems such as; school and tons of homework, lack of motivation, and serious writers block. This chapter is a bit shorter then others but I wanted to get this out to you guys. So many of you have been amazing with reviews and I want to thank you all so much. Keep up the reviewing and I will try and get the next chapter up soon.:) thank you love you all****

Niall woke up first and proceeded to wake up Liam with kisses trailing down his body

"Hey pack some things in a suite case, I have a surprise for you" Liam said as he was finally fully awake.

"What do you mean, are we going back to London already?" Niall asked.

"Nope, It has been something I have been planning for a while now actually, just go pack some stuff and meet me down stairs. Your mom already knows about it and she also knows not to tell you anything so don't bother asking her." Liam said seeing Niall's face fall as his plan was just squashed.

A few minutes later Niall was down stairs with a large suitcase in tow behind him looking a bit irritated. He didn't utter a word in the car but studied Liam's trying to figure out just what he was up to. Liam could feel the stares of Niall but was trying desperately to keep his cool and not blurt out where they were going just to stop the daggers coming out of Niall's eyes. Liam made a note to self that Niall didn't do surprised well. They pulled up to the air port and Liam hopped out and started to unpack the car. He noticed Niall still buckled in and had not moved.

"Hey come on or we are going to miss our flight don't be such a shit head" Liam said opening the door the get Niall out himself.

"Not until you tell me where we are going, I really hate surprised" Niall whined.

"Clearly you hate surprised but you are going to have to deal with it now come on" Liam exclaimed rather annoyed now. But to his surprise Niall got out the car, not with out mumbling about how annoying Liam can be. Niall refused to carry his luggage just to teach Liam a lesson, but Liam didn't mind for neither of them had packed all that much. They walked through the air port in silence, Liam leading the way so sure of where he was going. They passed through air port security with no problems and walked to terminal 13 and sat down. Niall watched the people walking around him looking so busy and was tempted to ask someone where the flight from this terminal was heading. Then a more clever plan stuck him. He could start screaming and he knew Liam would try and comfort him, while doing so it would look like Liam was holding him against his will. What an excellent plan that seemed to be. But no he would never do that to Liam no matter how annoyed at the situation he was, though it was a fun thought to entertain.

"Flight number 362 to Spain will be boarding in 15 minutes" a voice over head came.

Niall turned in his chair toward Liam with his mouth open to see Liam with his head in his hands shaking it slowing back and forth. "We are going to Spain?" He was excited now.

"Yes, but I wanted it to be a surprise, awww nothing ever works out" Liam mumbled head still in hands.

"Liam, it's ok, its better this way, now I know and I can be excited about it" Niall explained as he went to grab Liam's hand but thought twice about it thinking about where they were. Niall's mood improved ten folds and he was so excited he could hardly contain himself.

"Well I am glad you like the idea" Liam took comfort in that fact. After about 10 minutes they started to line up to board the plane. Liam laughed to himself looking at how Niall was bouncing up and down in anticipation. He couldn't believe it had taken him so long to see how he really felt about Niall. Someone so caring and kind, Niall was his bestfriend and had been there through the majority of the big events in his life sense this crazy ride they called their jobs started. When they got on the plain they realized they didn't have seats together. In a row of three they were on both ends with an older lady sitting in the middle of them. Niall just frowned but took the seat near the window next to the lady.

"Excuse me ma'am but would it be alright if I switched seats with you so I could sit next to my friend here" Liam asked pointing to Niall. The lady looked back and forth between Liam and Niall with a slow smile spreading across her face."

"Oh of course dear, I understand not wanting to be away from the one you love" she started to stand up to switch seats when she leaned in closer to Liam

"You got a cute one on your hands, don't let him get away, he has kind eyes" she whispered for only him to hear. Liam was so taken back he had nothing to say. The lady switched to the isle seat with a wink to Liam as he sat in the middle seat. When he sat down Niall twined their fingers together at their sides and just smiled at Liam with so much love in his face Liam thought it might not be possible to leave the spot. 'The kindest eyes' was all Liam could think to himself as he smiled back settling into the seat ready to leave.


End file.
